


Dirty Like Your Favorite Ride

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, bottom!Gerard, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, teenagers in high school who like to fuck a lot, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#3: Gerard has something very special for Frank's weekend. They're going to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Like Your Favorite Ride

**Author's Note:**

> [minor warnings: a full week of High School, lip gloss, Gerard's legs.]

**\- Monday, the deal.**

The school cafeteria still doesn't have the best food for lunch, so Gerard and his friends always bring something from home, especially after a stomach bug that affected many students when Gerard was a freshman. After the incident, the Principal hired a new staff and requested different meals, but it isn't trustable anymore. So the group of five always sit outside in a circle, in the middle of two trees, with bottles of water and VitaminWater in the middle. Each eats their lunch, mainly sandwiches, and a salad for Frank.

Today, Gerard looks at him and smiles shyly. They had a fight around two weeks ago about what Frank had said that Friday night, when he was drunk. Gerard wanted to know what he meant with that thighs-talk, but Frank refused to talk about it, so Gerard accused him of having something to hide. The result was predictable: they didn't acknowledge each other for days, avoided any looks and any words, even at school and in between friends.

It got to a point where Gerard realized that they were being childish, that it was a dumb fight, because they knew each other for enough time; they should talk it all out. So he tried to make Frank understand why Gerard needed him to say that he wasn't leading Gerard on and that he wasn't cheating, and Frank confessed that he had no idea of what he had said or why.

Gerard shook his head at him and said, "Why didn't you just tell me that? It would have avoided this awful week that we had." And soon everything went back to normal, although it maintained a tender ambiance at school since it almost ruined their circle of friends. Thankfully, it's over now.

And so is their lunch. They've got some time left before their next class, so they keep talking about classes and essays and grades when Frank relaxes against Gerard's side, sucking on a lollipop. He giggles. "I haven't had one of these in years."

"It's gonna make your kisses sweet," Gerard says, chuckling. He bats his eyelashes at Frank, making him laugh.

"You're so lame."

"Yeah, I'm lame, so what?" Gerard argues. Frank laughs again and Gerard watches as he shifts on the hard floor and lies his head on Gerard's knees. He has them up, feet propped on the floor, heels touching his ass. Frank lies there facing Gerard, who plays with his hair and speaks up. "Listen, you wanna go catch a movie on Wednesday? Or something less romantic, I dunno, since we've got the afternoon free. We haven't done that in months."

Frank stays silent for a moment. Gerard watches his tongue twirl around the lollipop inside his mouth, then focuses on Frank's eyes and answer before it's too late. "Yeah, it might be a good idea, but no intellectual movies. I want horror."

Gerard nods, smiling. He can't say a thing because his cell phone is vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out and checks that he has a text message from his father. That's odd. _Better not make any plans for the week. Ds sick, I need your help after school until Monday. Im sorry._

"Well, fuck, I can't go," whines Gerard.

"Why, what happened?" Frank wants to know, lollipop forgotten in front of his mouth.

"My dad just sent me a text," Gerard replies, putting his cell phone in his bag now. Before any more bad news come. "D's sick, won't work all week, so I gotta help at the garage every day after school. And Saturday, for sure."

"What, can he do that?" Frank complains, gesturing with the candy in every direction. "Doesn't it qualify as exploitation, or anything?"

"Frank, no," Gerard chuckles. He notices that Frank doesn't, so he calms down. "He's my dad, and if he needs help at the garage-"

Frank shrugs and doesn't look at Gerard when he says, "Of course. You'll forget everything when you got the chance of working there."

Gerard frowns. "Are you trying to fight with me about this?"

"No, it's not that. _This_ is your family business," Frank defends himself. "But we should be able to hang out after school."

Gerard watches his straight face for a while, then suggests, "Well, you can come keep me company while I work."

"Right." Suddenly, Frank gets up from Gerard's knees, but Gerard grabs him and puts his head down again, softly.

"I'm serious," he claims, finding Frank's eyes and trying to get his attention and trust, a great deal in their relationship. "Maybe not every day, because we don't hang out every day in normal weeks, but you can come. It'll be fine."

"You'll still be working," Frank sulks. Gerard recognizes it from the way his forehead wrinkled. He plays with Frank's hair again, soothingly.

"Yeah, but you'll be watching. You don't fancy that thought?" He pauses, waiting for an answer, or any kind of reaction. It comes in form of a smirk, a few seconds later, and Gerard smirks back. Right when the bell rings. He still says, "Because I do. And I can always make it up to you on Sunday."

Frank gets up and soon they both stand up, getting their bags, wrapped in a silence as Frank certainly considers his reply. Gerard takes his hand, as they follow their friends to the school's entrance, teasing everybody's eyes about being gay and proud. Then, Frank says, "Okay. I'll come hang out with you, you give me something special on Saturday night."

"Deal." Gerard kisses the corner of Frank's mouth quickly and they enter the main building, hurrying to their lockers and classrooms, not wanting to be late for class.

 

**\- Tuesday, the maths.**

Still during dinner, Gerard announces that he won't hang out with the family today; he has Algebra homework to finish. He notices that his mother pulls an unhappy face and his father doesn't look at him, but he can't interpret any of those signs or the silence that follows. He shares a glance with Mikey, but he only shrugs, so Gerard decides to let it go. Maybe it's nothing.

After the meal is over, his mother doesn't let Gerard help with the cleaning and sends him to his bedroom and his homework, and he obeys. He also sulks at the thought of how much time it will take him. He should have English and Art every day, no Gym and no fucking _Algebra_. He should be able to renounce to Algebra, especially to Algebra tests the following week.

Not really able to, obviously, Gerard sighs and turns his mini stereo on. He can't do any homework without good music; it relaxes his mind and helps him concentrate. Then he sits down and turns to his desk, closing his eyes for a second, mouthing a few lines of the lyrics and attacking. "Algebra homework, you're going down."

One hour later, though, his mom knocks on his bedroom door and gets in to check on him, stroke his hair and ask if he's alright, but he has to tell her the truth. He isn't alright; he's incapable of doing his homework. "I can't focus, ma. I'm really bad at it, I don't even like Algebra, but it's that I can't— I can't focus," he stresses. "I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, Gerard," his mother says, putting her big hand on his neck. When he looks up, she had the same unhappy face on. He doesn't like it, so he takes her other hand and accepts her kiss on the top of his head. He suddenly realizes that his mother might feel guilty for the fact that Gerard had to work at the garage after school and do his homework later than usual, especially after the last test and the teacher's warning about Gerard's grades in Algebra.

"Don't worry, ma, it's okay. I'll try harder," he says, earning a small smile from her. He smiles back. "I might ask for Frank's help, too."

Around twenty minutes later and five failed attempts of finishing a simple exercise, Gerard goes to find his cell phone and sends Frank a text. _I suck at algebra :(_. He can imagine the smile and the giggle Frank will release after reading it, and smiles too. He also hopes Frank doesn't take long to reply, because it's getting late and he's really tired. Gerard sighs and tries to focus once more on his exercises, on the Algebra book opened in front of him with the hideous theory and on getting it all done, but his cell phone doesn't vibrate. Frank doesn't reply, not five nor ten minutes later, and Gerard's getting anxious. He hates that feeling, as much as he hates giving up on his homework, but he gets up and goes upstairs.

Only his parents are in the living room and his mother asks, "Are you finished?" Gerard shakes his head and hurries to the kitchen, not wanting to see his mother's unhappy face. He doesn't like it one bit.

Gerard prepares himself a glass of chocolate milk and drinks it as slowly as he can, trying not to think of how much he needs that B-plus at Algebra to see his pending application to college accepted. His expectation to get there isn't really favorable, either. He only has six weeks left of school, after all. How will he be able to suddenly learn Algebra in a month? It's seriously disconcerting. Gerard knows he can count on Frank, straight A's from the very first Algebra class he had with Gerard, that smart fucker, but it's getting too much to Gerard's head. Especially with the unfinished homework, due tomorrow morning, still on his bedroom desk.

Either way, when he's finished drinking, Gerard goes back to the living room. His mother's quiet and looking at the TV, but his father turns to him with sad eyes. He feels slightly uncomfortable in that ambiance, so he bites the inside of his cheek and says, "I can't do it. I'm going to bed."

"Gerard," his mother says when he turns to leave. He turns back to her. She doesn't look unhappy anymore, but disappointed. At him, probably, but it's only one day. Gerard still feels a small sting in his left eye, focusing on his mother again when she says, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Then he leaves and feels another sting, on his right eye now. Why is it even there? It's only a piece of homework, only one day; well, maybe not, with a test next week and a grade he will have to seriously battle for.

He enters his bedroom with his mother's unhappy and disappointed faces in his mind, as well as his father's silence, so he looks at his desk and attacks again. He's decided to do it now, to never feel that tension again, no matter how tired he is. Turning off the stereo, he sits down and focuses, but every minute that passes brings another tear to his face.

This is stupid. He shouldn't feel like this just because he can't do his homework. Every other student copies theirs before the class starts, so why can't he? Gerard, then, closes his books and buries his face in his hands, just breathing slowly and trying to stop the tears. He inhales sharply and rubs at his eyes, jumping a little when his cell phone vibrates on the desk. He blinks and picks it up, noticing an incoming call from Frank and the little envelop on the screen telling him he has a text message.

He picks up the call, trying to compose himself. "Hey."

"Gerard?" comes Frank's voice, only slightly frantic. "Gee, are you alright?"

Gerard inhales and remains silent, not wanting Frank to notice that he's uselessly crying. And Frank speaks again, "I was downstairs with my mom because she has a new friend and wanted to introduce us, so I didn't see the text immediately. I sent you one when I saw it, but you didn't reply, so I called and sent you another text just a few minutes ago. I was worried."

"I'm sorry," Gerard murmurs, gulping. "I went upstairs for a while, after I sent you the first text and, uh— I didn't mean to worry you."

Frank's breath is all Gerard can hear in response, at least until he sniffles without thinking. "Are you okay?"

Gerard inhales again, deeply, and admits, "No. I can't do any of this Algebra homework. I can't focus, I don't understand the exercises and I can't — I'm too tired. I'm too stressed. And when I went upstairs and told my mom that I wouldn't do it today, she looked so disappointed at me, so I'm trying to do it again." He sighs, rubbing his left eye.

"But it's so late already," Frank says, somewhat pitifully. "You should be going to bed."

"I know, but—" Gerard tries, but is interrupted by a long yawn. Then he continues, "You should have seen my mom's face. I felt so bad. And I'm crying, which is completely stupid, but-"

Frank interrupts him. "You _crying_? What's wrong?"

"I dunno," Gerard says innocently, or childishly, he can't tell. "There was too much tension in here after I came home from the garage and told them I had homework to do after dinner. My mom even came to check on me, see if I was doing okay, and she never does that. And I—" Gerard shuts up, feeling so stupidly sad.

"What is it?" Frank asks, softly now.

"I wish you were here." Gerard closes his eyes and hates the silence that comes next. It makes him feel awful. "I know we were together in school and will see each other in the morning, but I can't stop myself from feeling so low."

"I understand, Gee. I wanted to go to see you at the garage today, but my mom had that guy over and didn't let me," Frank says and later, apologizes. "I hate not being with you when you feel bad."

"It's not your fault, it's this stupid Algebra and this awful week working at the garage," Gerard says calmly, trying to sound sure of himself. "And the damn test next week, I dunno."

"I can help you," Frank offers immediately, voice so soft that Gerard can almost feel Frank's breath on his cheek. "Tomorrow? I mean, if you don't mind waking up earlier. We've got a free first period, so I can look over the exercises with you."

Gerard exhales, smoothly, in a relief he didn't know he needed. "Yeah, thanks. You're the best." He can hear Frank's smile.

"I care about you, Gerard, I know you need this grade really bad. It's a lot of pressure on you, especially with a test coming and in the last weeks of school, but you don't have to feel bad. You can do this," Frank speaks in what Gerard knows is his best voice, at least it always comes when Gerard needs cheering up. And it works. Gerard even smiles.

"Thank you," he says simply. It's honest, too. "I love you."

"I know," Frank says smugly and it makes Gerard chuckle despite everything else. Then he says it back with the amount of feeling that Gerard needs to hear in Frank's voice, and it warms him up. Frank has that superpower and Gerard feels really lucky in those occasions. Well, he knows he's lucky all the time.

**

**\- Wednesday, the blowjob.**

Frank's mouth is _really_ obscene, all stretched around Gerard's dick, glowing in pink and coating Gerard with it. Frank sometimes closes his eyes and focuses, but other times he bashes his eyelids open and sends Gerard closer to the end. When his orgasm hits, Frank is quite a sight for horny eyes: he drinks some, spreads come over Gerard's head with his tongue, spreads some more on his own lips. It's the hottest thing Gerard has ever seen around his middle, hot and obscene. There's cum mixed with the pink glow, from the lip gloss Frank brought with him.

Gerard has no idea why, and how he knew that they would trade blowjobs in his dad's office, after said father left, of course. And Gerard was really confused when Frank took it out of a pocket, saying, "I read about this on the internet and wanna try it out."

And he liked it in the end. It was another amazing and unexpected experience with his High School boyfriend. It was awesome.

When Gerard is done and Frank pulls away, Gerard almost faints at the scene. His cock is covered in cum and lip gloss and spit, a string of it still attached to Frank's mouth, which is hanging open in evident pleasure. When Gerard finds Frank's eyes, they tear him apart again, give him a very strong squeeze to his balls like he could come a second time. Yet he's spent.

Frank licks Gerard clean until he's limp and fucking pink-shiny, but Frank's top lip still has evidences of his blowjob. Gerard kneels down and kisses him full-on, not wanting to miss any of it. He tastes himself and tastes Frank, exploring that cave in detail until it tells him all the secret paths to Frank's soul. Gerard wants them all.

"How can you do this to me?" Gerard moans, grabbing Frank's hair and tugging, pulling Frank closer for another long kiss.

Frank smirks while pulling away afterwards, fisting at what he can of Gerard's unzipped working clothes. "It's what you get for making me watch you working in these overalls. It's your fault." He giggles.

Gerard smirks too and cocks an eyebrow. "You want me to be a full-time mechanic like my dad?" he asks. Frank nods in answer and kisses Gerard again, one hand on his neck, the other on Gerard's clothed thigh.

"It'd never get old," Frank whispers, resting his forehead against Gerard's. It's too romantic for two guys with their dicks out, after mutual blowjobs, lustful as they can get. Frank chuckles after a moment. "Gerard, your dad's at the door."

Gerard jumps out of his skin and turns around to the door, hiding Frank's dick with his body and maybe hiding his own with one hand. But there is nobody there. Frank bursts out laughing behind him. Gerard pushes him hard. "You bastard!"

"I'm sorry, I had to," Frank giggles. "You should have seen your face."

Gerard glares at him. "I'll give you my face. This just cost you my surprise for Saturday night."

"You can't do that!" Frank whines. "We have a deal!"

"And you can scare the shit out of me like that?" Gerard defends himself, a cocky nod included. "My dad, at the door! You're crazy!"

Frank laughs again. "You love it."

Gerard smiles, giving in. "Sometimes, yeah," he concedes; it's the truth anyway.

Frank's cell phone rings from his pocket, then. It's his mother. "I gotta go. Your mom must be waiting for you too," Frank says and Gerard agrees.

They get the baby wipes from Frank's bag and clean themselves up, smirking at the lip gloss in there as well. Those smirks, though, disappear when Frank zips up his pants and hisses. Gerard knows what it is: his dick always gets too sensitive after an orgasm, to the point of hurting him up to an hour later, so Gerard kisses Frank to soothe the pain away. He whispers, though, "That's why you wear underwear, baby."

Frank giggles and gets up. "Underwear's so overrated. What's the point of putting it on if you know you're gonna take it off?" He gestures at Gerard absentmindedly, and he just laughs it off with Frank. "I'll be fine. You took great care of it."

And finally they go outside, Frank's arm curled around Gerard's until the doors are locked and they get to their cars. Frank traps Gerard against his truck and kisses him sweetly, bringing that familiar feeling to his gut. It makes Gerard's hands envelop Frank's face and Gerard's chest swell with that minute.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gerard says, caressing his face with both thumbs. Then, they are off, in opposite directions.

When Gerard gets home, his mother is standing in the hall, by the window to the front of the house. She's holding her cell phone and points it at Gerard's face, as soon as he closes the front door. "Finally! I've been trying to call you since your dad came home."

"Why, what happened?" he asks, frowning. As far as he knows, he hasn't done anything wrong.

"I was worried… Your dad said you stayed at the garage with Frank, but it's been over an hour. I like to know where you are and when you're coming home," she stresses, in a voice that has always been very threatening. "You also have homework to do, but you're never too tired to waste your time with Frank."

Meanwhile, Gerard looks through his bag and retrieves his cell phone, noticing the ten missed calls and four text messages. He looks up at his mother when she's quiet again; she's frowning, her eyes burning Gerard's. He manages to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't have it with me."

"Next time, make sure you do; I mean it," she says louder, walking past him afterwards. She keeps talking on her way to the kitchen. "It's always the same thing, always the same excuse. _I didn't have it with me._ I don't know why you even have a cell phone then, if you forget it in your bag the whole time. And it's always when you're with Frank. I'm getting really tired of that shit."

Gerard follows her, but stops by the kitchen door. Mikey's sitting at the table looking down at his empty plate, and Gerard's father is standing behind his chair, staring apologetically at Gerard. His mother is now turning around and apparently, she isn't finished yet. "I have forbidden you from seeing Frank out of school before, I can do it again. Don't forget that."

"I _got_ it, ma," Gerard replies, somewhat annoyed, but closes his mouth at his mother's look. And he looks away.

"I've told her you were fine, she just didn't believe me," his father says and Gerard notices that he gets a stern look from his wife, but smiles at Gerard to calm the mood down.

"Sit down already, dinner's almost cold," the mother says and everybody obeys except Gerard. He looks down at his overalls, dirty with oil from working, then up at his mother. She sighs. "Go on and get changed. We won't wait for you any longer, though," she says, and stretches her arm across the table to get Mikey's plate.

Gerard nods, even if it's useless, and turns around to go get his shower and dress in some sweatpants and a tee. He's all dirty, perhaps inside and out. He feels rather empty from that very awkward moment in family, though, but as soon as the hot water hits his naked body, Gerard can only think of the best things of that day.

He considers how he succeeded in working around his Algebra homework only under Frank's supervision, how he succeeded in facing his class and solving a completely new exercise on the board and how he got a smile from his teacher as everybody filled out of class. He thinks of the very distracting and relaxing afternoon at the garage, with Frank visiting and watching him for an hour, then trading blowjobs with him after his father left. Then, he can't stop thinking about Frank's pink lip gloss, how it was so glittery, how Frank looked so different with it on, how Frank looked so hot with his glowing mouth sucking Gerard's dick. Gerard wants to do that again, that's a promise he makes himself.

**

**\- Thursday, the pamphlet.**

Frank didn't come to the garage today because of what Gerard told him about last night, while they picked at their salads. Frank confessed to him that he felt guilty for Gerard's mother yelling at him, even when Gerard told him it was not his fault. Then, Frank said he preferred to feel that way because they had once spent two months without seeing each other out of school and it hadn't been good. He even gave Gerard three reasons.

One, the sneaky kisses at the garage that Gerard's father couldn't see had made them even more eager and hungry to be together; two, the phone sex had never been enough and had caused some restless nights; three, no Gerard at Friday night parties had turned Frank's weekends useless. It had been a mess, Gerard agreed with that.

So now he just finishes with the Lexus and goes to warn his father that they're already late, but they make it home okay and it's a smoother night than the night before. Gerard takes a shower after his father and relaxes his muscles under the hot water, his mind empty, giving himself a break. It feels really good and, when he leaves the bedroom to go upstairs, it's with a smile on his face.

After dinner, the whole family hangs out in the living room. Gerard always shares the couch with his father to watch _The Simpsons_ and with Mikey, but he spends most of the time texting by Gerard's side. His mother sits on the other couch with a different magazine every day, bought or borrowed Gerard never knows nor does he ask.

When he goes to sit down, though, Gerard sees something curious on the coffee table: it's a pamphlet he hasn't seen before. He grabs it. "What's this?"

"I saw it when I went to the supermarket," his mother speaks up in a normal voice. "And I thought it would be interesting for you. You've helped your dad all week, so you can take Frank there on Saturday? If you want. He's into horror movies, isn't he?"

Gerard looks at his mother, incredulous, after two difficult nights in family. "Are you serious?" he asks. Looking down again, he takes mental notes of some details of the pamphlet. As usual every year, there's a week in May dedicated to movies at a drive-in facility in the town's biggest park, and this year it would be about horror movies from the 70s and the 80s. Frank will love that, Gerard is sure.

His mother's reply interrupts his thoughts. "Yeah. You'll be free on Sunday, at least from the garage, so you might as well enjoy that night. And it's my way to make amends for last night. I was a little over the top." She smiles.

Gerard smiles back, truthfully. "That's really thoughtful, thanks, ma."

"It's alright. There's already too much pressure on your shoulders, when you should enjoy your last weeks of High School," she says, still smiling, before turning her attention back to the magazine. That last line makes Gerard a little gloomy because the end of High School implies going to college and not being with Frank every day anymore, and Gerard isn't ready for that yet.

For now, he clutches the pamphlet in his hands during the two episodes of _The Simpsons_. Later, in his bedroom, he read it more carefully and smiled wide when, as he dressed in his pajamas, his mind gave him a full picture of a great surprise to Frank on Saturday night.

**

**\- Friday, the announcement.**

After the last and busiest day of the week at school, Gerard clears his mind completely while working and occasionally chatting with his dad. It's healthy. The result is simple. On the drive home, Gerard feels free and happy, humming along with the radio and just thinking of nothing. He feels good today.

Getting home, though, he notices an extra car in their driveway. His dad's recently acquired Sedan is normally parked, but now there's a Ford that Gerard recognizes very well; it belongs to his uncle Max. He groans and rubs at his forehead after he parks his truck behind his dad's car, since they will be leaving at the same time the next morning.

Going inside, Gerard's greeted by chatter coming from the kitchen, certainly as his mother is cooking and everybody else is in there with her. And he's right. His mother is slicing up some carrots and sitting at the table are Uncle Max and Aunt Brigitte, the homophobic relatives that Gerard hates so much. He particularly hates that he has to smile at them and apologize for his looks, and say that he's happy to see them and that they haven't visited them in so long. Gerard hates to play this game, he hates to be cynical, but this is his mother's brother and he has to show some respect, or whatever. He still leaves the room, claiming that he needs a shower really bad. And he goes to his bedroom to take care of that.

Later on, during dinner, Gerard's mother announces the reason behind the guests. Apparently, they are in town for the weekend, to do something that Gerard really doesn't care to hear any details about, and the usual motels were full, so Uncle Max spared a thought to his affable, big-hearted little sister. And Tina obviously opened her door to them.

Gerard still doesn't like it and he makes sure his mother understands everything when he speaks, "I'm still going out with Frank tomorrow night, ma. He'd kill me if I cancelled our plans now." She sends him a stern look while nodding, because they all know how the only mention of gay in front of her brother makes him really uncomfortable. Mikey grins at Gerard, though, not very fond of their guests' principles either.

Wearing pajamas and already in bed, after an awkward evening in the living room just hanging out with his brother but not authorized to leave the room, Gerard sends a text message to Frank. _We got a problem, can i call u?_

Frank replies affirmatively not even three minutes later, and Gerard calls him pretty much immediately, to tell Frank about the unexpected visitors. "I still wanted you over for dinner tomorrow, but ma sent me really nasty looks when I mentioned it to her. She really hates that I tease my uncle about being gay."

_"It's her brother, Gee, of course she hates that,"_ Frank reasons with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the perfect son."

_"Don't be,"_ Frank says right away, a smile pretty clear on his voice. _"You're a great person the way you are. Perfect sons are goddamn straight boring."_

"Thanks, Frank. That's really nice of you," Gerard says, grinning to himself.

_"Anytime,"_ says Frank, giggling.

Then, they talk about their afternoons without each other, Gerard whining about dinner and the unexpected guests, then Frank complaining about his mother's new special friend, how he's still in the house and he can hear them. In the end, thus, they end up having a quick phone-fuck to distract Frank from the noises. And Gerard falls asleep clutching his cell phone, his come all over his middle beneath the covers.

 

**\- Saturday, the ride.**

At the garage, at six pm sharp. "Dad?" Gerard tries the office, but it's empty, so he runs to the working lobby and finds his father working on the Johnsons' van. "Dad, are you ready to go home? I just came back with the Lexus, it's running fine, so I thought we could go."

"But I'm not finished with—" his father tries to retaliate, but he checks his watch instead. "Right, okay, you're going out tonight. Alright. I'll finish this on Monday," he says, wiping his hands on his working cloth.

"I'll go get my stuff at the office, then drive home. I gotta be first tonight, dad," Gerard says over his shoulder on his way to his father's office. He grabs his bag, verifies that he has nothing on his cell phone and hurries to the truck, parked outside. He smirks. Tonight he has a surprise for Frank and Gerard is _excited._

*

At home, he barely acknowledges his uncle, aunt and brother sitting on the living room couch, throwing a quick greet behind him. In his bedroom, he drops his bag and grabs what he needs for his shower. He needs a full-on bath to fully relax his body from the physical effort of a full week at the garage and to get rid of that smell of oil and cars, but he can't. It has to be fast, especially because he didn't find the t-shirt he wants to wear.

He is actually trying to find it in his closet, after the shower, with his favorite pants on and nothing else, when somebody knocks and gets in. It's Mikey. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Mikey replies, shrugging. "Just wanted to hang out with someone who doesn't ask me about school or girls all day."

Gerard laughs at that, scrubbing a little hitch on his ribs. "I swear, they wanna make sure you got the genes right. You're the prodigy, Mikey."

"Shut up, you freak," the youngest replies. They chuckle. Gerard goes back to the slight mess in his closet. Mikey's voice comes from behind him, as he teases, "You havin' trouble choosing your outfit?"

"You think you're _so_ funny, Mikey. I'm trying to find our Night of the Living Dead tee," Gerard replies. Then, he turns to Mikey again. "Do you have it upstairs?"

"Nope, I asked mom for it the other day and she said she had brought it here with your laundry, and there are things I don't do when you're not home," he chuckles. That answer, though, makes something click inside Gerard's head. He knows where he put that laundry and passes by Mikey to get them from the drawer beneath his bed. Mikey seems to sniff at something, at least from what Gerard can hear, then it came. "Is that— _cologne_?"

"What?" Gerard inquires, fisting at the wanted t-shirt and closing the drawer again. He gets up and answers, "Yeah, it is, it's a special date. We haven't seen each other much out of school. I gotta make it up to Frank. I'm even taking the 'Vette!

Mikey snorts. "You're so fuckin' hopeless, man."

"Shut the fuck up, little brother," Gerard retorts, putting his tee on to not look at Mikey's face as he laughs.

They have a nice relationship, teasing each other about a lot of stuff, but they also have other things in common, so Gerard changes the subject subtly. It doesn't matter to what, as long as Mikey stops making fun of him for everything he goes, yet the little shit always makes a comment to any of Gerard's moves: how he brushes and styles his hair, how he applies some eyeliner and a thin layer of no-color lip gloss, how he checks his reflection after every action. It's annoying, but Gerard always takes it with a chuckle or a small laugh.

At least until Gerard's ready and goes upstairs with Mikey, getting a jacket on the way. He's smiling, expectant about what he imagined and hoping it ends up being as interesting as he's thought. It's a surprise to his boyfriend, and Frank has always been very accepting of everything they've done together, but Gerard is still _nervous._

*

Dinner isn't over yet; Gerard and Mikey are done with their food, plates and glasses empty, mouths clean, napkins on the table, but the adults aren't finished. The brothers were told to not leave the table until it was necessary, so they chat briefly in low voices about what Mikey should do alone tonight. Gerard feels bad for him, hoping that their mother doesn't make him stay in the living room sulking and being bored. He feels bad especially as his cell phone rings in his pocket. It rings only one time.

He smiles apologetically at Mikey, who rolls his eyes at him. Then, he says, "Frank's here, ma." She looks at him and lets him go, as Gerard notices the unpleasant gazes from his uncle, so he decides to go even further. "Look, we're coming back here later. Frank's mom has a friend over and he refuses to sleep at home. Is that ok?"

His father nods and agrees vocally, his uncle stares at him in disgust, he can tell, and his mother sends him only a warning. "That's fine, but don't go _Dirty Dancing_ on us. _Please_."

Gerard feels tempted to smile teasingly at her, a little more comfortable with the reference since Frank told him how to avoid the embarrassment, but he decides to just nod. It's more polite and adequate, as he knows his mother's look could destroy his confidence in a second.

Excusing himself, he sends a quick text to Frank, _brush my teeth_ , and goes to do just that and get everything else he needs for the night.

"Goodnight!" he yells from the front door on his way out and inhales the fresh air of May when he's outside.

Frank's waiting by Gerard's truck, his own car parked by the curb, Gerard notices. He walks closer to Frank, both smiling, and hugs him quickly. "Finally," Gerard mumbles, getting Frank's face and bringing their lips together gently. They make out for a while, slowly and beautifully, just holding each other with affection. Gerard breaths through his nose and licks at the roof of Frank's mouth and at his tongue, reaching out for the sweetest part of their kisses until Frank pulls him away a little.

"Hi," Frank whispers with a soft smile and it remains fluttering in Gerard's chest after he drinks in that scene. Frank inhales deeply too and places kisses along Gerard's jaw. "You smell so good! What's this?"

Gerard laughs lightly as Frank buries his face on Gerard's neck, moaning lowly when his tongue reaches out for something. Gerard lets it happen, lets Frank devour both sides of his neck with kisses and inhales, feeling proud of what he's done for his boyfriend. He smiles and says, "I told you I'd make it up to you tonight, didn't I?"

Frank smiles too, he feels it against his earlobe, and Gerard closes his eyes as he mouths at it, playing with the skin and with Gerard's self-control. It's over soon, though, making Gerard release a whine from the back of his throat, a whimper when Frank pulls him away and keeps him at arms' length. "And you look so good, tight pants, red jacket. What's going on? I thought we were going to a drive-in."

"We are, but I wanted to impress you," Gerard replies, kissing him again, but Frank pulls back too early. He groans. "Let me kiss you, Frank." And he does, in the end, letting Gerard engulf him with his mouth and his arms, letting Gerard back him against the truck and kiss the hell out of him.

Minutes later, really awesome minutes of making out and groping later, Gerard pulls away himself and encourages them to get out of there and go watch some horror glory. Frank grins and practically runs to the truck passenger door, but Gerard has a different set of keys in his hand. He jiggles them and asks, "You wanna take a ride in the 'Vette?"

Frank seems to study him, completely still, until his grin reappears. Gerard walks closer to him again and goes for his hand, but Frank flings himself into Gerard's arms and presses a hard kiss to Gerard's mouth. When he pulls away, lips glowing with some lip gloss and eyes watching that beam, he mouths a rather enthusiastic YES.

Grinning as well, Gerard opens the garage door and asks Frank to move his truck to the street so that he can take the Corvette out. He waits for Frank when he goes to park the truck again and close the garage door, and takes advantage of that moment to reapply the lip gloss, stored away in his jacket pocket. Frank gets in then, giggling at him, and Gerard jokes around. "You ruined my make-up, Frank."

"Stop being such a diva, and drive!" Frank muses with a small punch on Gerard's arm.

Gerard obeys nonetheless, already knowing that they're going to be late, but thankfully not too much. Gerard parks them where he can, many more cars in the park than he imagined, but being a Saturday night, it really isn't a surprise. He grins at Frank after stopping the car and they both try to get comfortable to watch the movie.

Gerard doesn't even know what to do, from the moment Frank seems really into the film, especially because he has a lot of images in his mind that he wants to see coming true tonight. Because his surprise isn't only about bringing Frank to a drive-in movie session. Gerard sighs and tries to smile, when Frank turns to look at him, but he's too _anxious._

At one point, Gerard's foot is thumping on the floor and his eyes see none of the images on the big flat screen. He doesn't know what he's doing. He looks around and sees many other drivers, in front of, beside and behind them, seeming so close through the car mirrors and turning Gerard into a quivering mess inside. He closes his eyes and inhales, deciding to ignore his racing heart and self-conscious mind and finally starting the surprise part of his plan.

Taking Frank's hand is the first step and earns Gerard a cute smile from Frank, but instead of helping Gerard, it makes him more insecure. Frank asks if he's alright and he replies affirmatively, with motivation, smiling even, and they comment on the movie a little bit until Gerard's confidence hits and he touches Frank's thigh. "I didn't bring you here for the movie, Frank, I'm sorry."

Frank looks down at his hand and back up at his face, frowning. "Then, why—"

Gerard doesn't let him speak. He kisses Frank before he regrets his whole plan and gets them back home in embarrassment. He moves his hand from Frank's thigh to his neck, keeping him close, open-mouthed against his, and his other hand crawls closer to Frank's crotch. Gerard gropes and squeezes, feeling only Frank's organ, at least until a tug on Frank's hair, a flick of Gerard's tongue on the roof of Frank's mouth and a single moan make Frank's cock tingle. It twitches inside his pants, responding accordingly to Gerard's touch, as the two teenagers make out hungrily in Gerard's Corvette.

The arch of his hand fits perfectly with the new bulge in Frank's pants, but it doesn't stop Gerard from squeezing and retrieving moans from his boyfriend. The kiss stops for a moment and Gerard gets to watch Frank's face as he groans and whimpers at the caresses; it's almost divine. Frank's mouth twitches open, a red flush creeps up to his cheeks and his pulse is almost palpable on that main vein on his neck. Gerard loves it.

He loves it so much that he pulls Frank in for another kiss, another slide of their tongues. His hand on Frank's hair grips at it and the other undoes his pants kind of awkwardly, but neither of them complains. Frank just moans louder into Gerard's mouth when his fingers trickle down to touch Frank's dick. And it is so hard.

Gerard pulls away from him, mouth and both hands, watching as Frank remains there, cheek against the seat and his open mouth, certainly waiting for more. Only Gerard isn't going to give that to him right now.

"What's going on?" Frank asks at some point. He looks around them, trying to figure something out, and with wide eyes he turns back to Gerard. "You wouldn't dare."

"You remember what I asked you back at home?" Gerard questions with a smirk, tilted to the right side of his mouth on purpose. Frank frowns at him, maybe trying to think, but Gerard is done with the suspense. "I asked if you wanted to take a ride in the 'Vette, and here we are."

He waits for a reaction, but Frank just looks at him, eyes staring deeply into Gerard's soul with a silence that means so much. Gerard cocks an eyebrow in a question, licking his lips, trying to incite Frank into something more than that gaze and it finally comes in a very breathy voice. "Show me what you've got, dirty boy."

Smirking, Gerard sits back on his seat and slides his ass further a little bit. He undoes his pants and pulls them off, hearing Frank moaning when he tugs at his boxer briefs too. He looks to his side and Frank is watching him in silence, mouth red and eyes kind of blown, but it isn't enough. Especially because Gerard is only half-hard.

He leaves his sneakers, pants and underwear in a pile on the floor, before turning to Frank and tugging at his pants. "Get these off, c'mon." But Frank refuses to move and grins at him, lifting his hips. Gerard gets the hint and reaches out for them instead, stretching over the middle of the car to get to Frank's shoes and get him naked from the waist down too. Gerard doesn't bother with their socks; they won't interfere.

Suddenly, Gerard feels Frank tugging on his hair and turning his head for another kiss. Their moist tongues get into a serious fight for control immediately, but Frank's kind of falters when Gerard touches his cock without a warning. It's already hard, so Gerard doesn't stroke it much; he just holds it while kissing Frank and moans when Frank touches him. It's only on his waist, but it's more than enough.

"C'mere," Frank invites with a surreal voice that tingled on Gerard's body, creating shivers across his shoulders and down his spine. "Come ride me."

"That's my goal," Gerard purrs, trying his best not to knock any parts of his body anywhere in order to straddle Frank's thighs. They accommodate themselves to get their dicks lined up, sliding against each other in a current of dirty shocks that collecte moans from their chests.

Gerard doesn't have much space in that position, because the top of the Corvette is quite low, but he manages to curl himself around Frank in a way that still lets them move. His feet hang in the air as he tries to keep his balance only with his knees on the passenger seat, both his legs tight against Frank, and soon their skin is damp with sweat from the closeness. Gerard makes sure their mouths are lined up too, even as he moves his hips to create friction on their middles. So far he's gone from semi-hard to fully hard and feeling Frank's pulse through their cocks never ceases to amaze him. His delight is such that he wraps his hands around Frank's forearms and kisses him heatedly, tongues moving at the same rhythm as his hips. It makes Frank moan.

After a moan in response, Gerard pulls away at the feeling of Frank's hands on his shoulders forcing him back. He complies. The hands moves to his jacket and Gerard watches as Frank slides it off of him, then pulls at the hem of his t-shirt. "You want me naked, really?" he asks, turning his head a little to take a look outside.

Through the driver's window, he sees a girl in the next car focused on the movie on the screen; he sighs of relief. Maybe no one will see them, so he undresses his tee and shoves it to the vacant seat. But Frank still has the red jacket in his hands and hands it over to Gerard with a smirk.

"Put it on," he says. "It'll look good on your bare, freshly toned chest." When Gerard puts the jacket on again, Frank leans him back and distributes kisses across his naked skin. It's beautiful and turns Gerard on immensely, to the point of moaning loud and tilting his head to the side with his eyes closed.

Re-opening them when Frank pulls them against the seat, Gerard doesn't lose any time in kissing Frank again and going for the right pocket of his jacket, where he has a condom and lube. He pulls away and shows Frank those items, earning a smirk and another kiss. This time it's intense, Frank's hands on his waist, pulling their bodies dangerously close, making Gerard's chest burn in anticipation. He has been anxious before, but all those apprehensive emotions lost strength to his hard-on.

When he pulls away, Frank is moaning, eyes closed, head resting on the seat, so Gerard holds the packet of lube between his teeth and focuses on getting the condom. It's pink. It makes him chuckle, but not forget what he's doing. He rolls the condom on Frank as he waits and watches patiently, then rips the other sachet open and lubes him up, getting some sensual moans in return. Gerard doesn't waste time enjoying those, though, because the real deal is coming next.

Frank snakes his hands down to Gerard's ass, burning the skin on his way down, but when his fingers touch Gerard's hole, Gerard stops him. "Don't prep me too much, okay. I just want to feel you," he says, one last firm stroke to certify that it's all ready to go.

"Okay, whatever you desire," Frank says hotly, vocal chords almost cracking with the scene. It's pretty obvious in all the white noise buzzing on his tone. Gerard smiles at him when he feels Frank's fingers around his hole, then Frank buries one inside, followed by a second one moments later. He doesn't do much, just slides them in and out and spreads them apart minimally. Gerard can barely feel it, but it's inciting to know what comes next.

Gerard curls his body a little more, kind of wrapping Frank in a hug, and lifts his hips a little. Looking down at their middles, head bumping slightly onto Frank's, Gerard grabs Frank's dick and lines it up with his ass. Frank's fingers are still in his ass, keeping him open as Gerard sinks down onto his cock. Gerard is in a perfect position, so he just needs a breath in and ducks down.

Frank gasps against his cheek.

Little prepping makes it harder to take. Gerard feels the head of Frank's cock slide in kind of difficultly, bumping into walls that are still too constricted for Frank's size, but he's not going to complain. The initial pain will make the upcoming pleasure even more satisfying, he's sure. Frank pulls his fingers out at last and Gerard takes a look at his face; it's such a turn-on with the way his mouth hung open and his jaw trembles at the feeling.

Gerard mouths at Frank's chin and his jaw, kissing a path up to his earlobe, as he slides another inch down Frank's dick. He licks a line to Frank's neck and sucks on his pulse, sliding another inch down. He breathes a straight trail up to Frank's lips and sucks Frank's tongue into his mouth, licking at it, stroking it heavily as he engulfs one more inch. And he finally pulls away with a moan, waiting in that position as only the largest part of Frank is exposed, as Frank leans him back again, kisses his chest and gives Gerard enough courage to engulf the final inches. His rim is on fire, but Gerard is _full._

He's full of Frank and his cock, such a different feeling due to the pain, the position and the lack of space, but he loves it. Frank fills him in the most amazing way, finding many spots eager to be touched and making Gerard feel like he can be and do anything with Frank.

So he curls up again, touching as much of Frank as he can, and starts to move, slowly at first. With every lick of Frank's tongue on any part of Gerard's skin, Gerard starts replacing any initial pain for the most pleasuring sensations, the ones Gerard knows so well and adores. Frank makes him feel like this, wanted and satisfied, just by being inside of him and kissing him so sensually.

His movements increase and Gerard rides Frank more powerfully, extracting those diamond moans and groans from his chest. Gerard's heartbeat is accelerated, racing and winning against his hips, and he never stops, kissing Frank or Frank's skin, jumping on his lap up onto the purest bliss. There are hands on his ass too, squeezing and helping him move, like Frank knows that Gerard's knees are starting to hurt and his thighs starting to burn. And Gerard moans; they both do in a strange unison.

It's really strange to open his eyes and find Frank staring at him with a straight face. He's moaning, but his face is clear, and Gerard thinks it's not normal. He leans in to mouth at his neck and create any reaction, but apart from closing his eyes, Frank remains the same. Gerard slows down and stares at him, as sensually as he can, trying to create any kind of reaction on Frank's face. He moves over Frank, accelerating again and squeezing his muscles around Frank's dick. His legs are starting to give out, but Gerard doesn't give up. Instead of moving up and down, he rolls his hips around and, when he's not as tired, he goes back to riding Frank's cock properly.

"Fuck," Gerard moans, adding speed to his hips, constricting his muscles around Frank. He smirks and kisses Frank's jaw, and it makes Frank lean his head back, moan and pull out that gorgeous face of pleasure. _Success._

"You feel so tight like this, baby." Frank hums, turning his head to capture Gerard's lips. They kiss for a while, Gerard not moving to rest his muscles some more, but he hears Frank's whine and feels Frank's hands squeezing his bones now, certainly begging for more, so Gerard rolls his hips again.

But he felt Frank's eyes on him. "What's wrong?" Frank's voice asked, rolling the R beneath his tongue. "Why'd you stop?"

Gerard smiles, because he never wanted to give the impression that something isn't right. He admits, "My legs kinda hurt." Frank smiles at him and his hands move to Gerard's back, to Gerard's chest, while his mouth opens up over Gerard's lips. They spend a while like that, just kissing, Frank waiting patiently inside Gerard as their tongues move together and spread lust into their throats.

Frank pulls away with a pop. "Why'd you come up with this idea?" he asks, hands still caressing Gerard in a seductive way, one of them wrapping around his cock at times.

"I promised you I'd do it, remember?" Gerard says, pouring kisses on Frank's forehead.

"You promised _daytime_ ," Frank replies, moaning a little and reciprocating with his lips falling to Gerard's neck and collarbones and chest. Gerard closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, jaw against Frank's head as he sucks on Gerard's skin.

Gerard opens his eyes to pull back and respond, but something catches his attention and suddenly he knows the answer to what Frank just said. "Well, there's a lot of people around and that couple on the left is kind of watching us."

Frank seems to frown, but follows Gerard's nod and looks through the passenger window. In the car next to his, there's a girl behind the wheel and a guy next to her, looking in Gerard and Frank's direction, and they both seem to be enjoying the sight. When Frank turns back to Gerard, he's smirking.

"Let's give them a show, then," he says and slides Gerard's jacket a little to the side before leaning closer to mouth and suck on Gerard's nipple. He turns his head so that the couple can see his tongue moving across Gerard's skin and surprisingly it turns Gerard on a lot. Maybe because they're strangers, or maybe because he's really keen on getting Frank off, but having his nipple turned and bitten by Frank under the eyes of other people turns him on.

He goes back to riding Frank. He moves to kiss Gerard and even bites his tongue, but it triggers Gerard into moving faster and harder. He wants to get Frank off, so he curls up around Frank's body, kissing what he can and feeling his breaths get a little uneasy. Frank has his hands on Gerard's ass again, sometimes just squeezing, other times adding some rhythm to his movements. Gerard's spine sort of snaps every time he moves up, but it's covered by the sudden slide of Frank's length against his spot. And it gets Gerard moaning, which gets Frank moaning in return, giving Gerard the impulse to clench his hole around Frank. He knows he's already tight, because of that position, but it can never be enough, especially because Frank buries his face in Gerard's neck and moans.

"Frank, focus," Gerard moans when the other curls a hand around his dick. He was deflating a little, from the lack of stimulation, but Frank's touch is very awakening. He slows down again, dragging a moan out of Frank, and then he says, "I want you to come now. Then I'll jerk off for you." He pauses to move up a little and sink down on Frank's cock, pinching Frank's nipple too. "And I wanna pull out when you're really sensitive because you pull off the most beautiful faces when I do."

"You're so fucking—" He gives no time for Frank to finish his answer, riding him rhythmically again and kissing him brutally, brushing tongues and biting lips. Gerard gets what he wanted when Frank arches his back beneath him and pushes Gerard's ass cheeks further together, certainly moaning at the movement. Gerard 's surprised himself that he can still go so fast on Frank after all that time, but he looks out of the passenger window and, in the other car, the couple are kissing and there seems to be arms in others' laps. It makes him smirk and go on because it's hot to lead other people into action and it's great to hear Frank moan under him.

"C'mon, Frank," he incites, clenching his ass a little more and gripping Frank's shoulder. "Are you close?"

Frank nods against Gerard's neck, but Gerard pulls his head back by the hair and kisses him. Having Frank inside him makes Gerard want to kiss him, and kissing Frank makes Gerard ride him faster. They kiss and Gerard moves, up and down, at full power, getting strangled moans and constant grips on his ass cheeks.

Gerard's jacket slides to the front, but in the next second Frank's hand is there to move it back and it slides to Gerard's sweaty back to keep Gerard's chest exposed. It inspires Gerard to keep moaning, don't stop, ignore his legs because Frank is close and moaning and rolling their tongues together. Frank is also grasping his ass and the muscles he can find on his back and, when Gerard moves to hold them close and suck on Frank's sensitive spot, just below his right earlobe, Frank is shaking. Gerard knows he's coming.

Those wordless whispers in Gerard's ear mean nothing, but bring shivers to the back of his neck. He keeps moving, riding Frank's orgasm out, taking it all out of him as Frank grips his ass again and keeps his cheeks touching, amplifying the sensations. Gerard feels so full of Frank again and it makes him feel so fulfilled in many more ways than just physically. It fills him inside, burns in the pit of his stomach, bubbling inside Gerard until he sees nothing else. Frank is everything he needs.

Gerard is still moving and mouthing at Frank's neck, but Frank stops him with hands on his hips and a kiss on his jaw. Frank also says, hoarsely, "Stay down, Gee, before it hurts." Then he has one hand up Gerard's side, beneath the jacket, up his chest, up to his neck, still speaking, "You were so amazing. Thank you."

Frank licks his other hand and moves it to Gerard's dick, circling around it and spreading his saliva all over it. It isn't fully hard anymore, due to the lack of attention, but it doesn't bother Gerard. Especially after Frank says, "I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna make you hard again, I'm gonna make you beg for your release. I'm gonna make you scream."

Gerard moans, mouth still beside Frank's ear and arm still around Frank's shoulders, as Frank strokes his dick. So far it's slow and teasing, and Gerard looks down as much as he can, to see Frank thumb at his purple-pink head, smoothly standing out for the attention. He hears Frank smirk and looks at his mouth, feeling the urge to feel his lips in any way.

So Gerard approaches their faces, a moan hidden in his throat, Frank's breath hitting his nose, and looks up at his eyes to state, "I want your lips on me."

He sees Frank licking his own lips, then licking Gerard's mouth from one corner to the other, but he pulls back. Gerard moans, at the feeling in his middle and at the tease Frank is being, and he also squirms on Frank's lap because he's excited for the great finale. The climax of their car scene has already happened, Gerard riding Frank in a public space, maybe not during daytime but with an audience.

He blinks at Frank when he mouths at Gerard's nipple again. He leans back and watches Frank toying with it and the pressure on his rock hard cock bucks his hips forward and brings a groan from deep inside his chest.

Frank is so good at this, so good at stroking Gerard's dick while sucking on his skin so hotly. Frank is really good and the air around them is thick and steamy, making Gerard swallow after every moan, but they want to come out all at the same time, so Gerard's throat feels really dry. Frank's hand goes faster, Gerard notices, after his hips start rolling on Frank's lap again, and Gerard's chest fills with all those sensations and emotions. His back arches, too.

"This jacket looks so good on you," Frank speaks again. Gerard has no idea how he can still hear him with Frank's hand so strong on his dick and his stomach so tight with everything. "I'm glad I made you wear it. It's so fucking hot, really, especially with how flushed your chest looks," he says, spreading kisses all around Gerard's skin. Gerard looks down, but he can only feel Frank squeezing him harshly and jacking him quickly to the point of making Gerard grip his shoulders for support. Gerard's whole body is trembling. Frank's tongue flickers around his left nipple his free hand moves from Gerard's hips to his balls, groping and squeezing and turning Gerard on, so he doesn't fight it anymore.

He comes, not moaning, but screaming, like Frank promised before. His orgasm hits Gerard everywhere, numbing his every limb and spinning his brain hormones, as his dick swells and empties him of every piece of come and sweat. His eyes are closed and his torso caves forward, towards Frank and his warmth.

Gerard shakes violently against him, feeling the shivers across his skin and moaning along with it. It's breathtaking, literally, because Gerard's chest shrinks and he pants against Frank. Gerard looks down and Frank's hand is still holding him, still squeezing a bit and creating amazement in Gerard's brain. Then, there's a kiss on Gerard's temple and the hand lets him go, limp and spent at last.

"You good?" Frank asks calmly. Gerard can only nod, his throat still too dry. He also smiles to assure Frank that he's more than good; he feels absolutely overwhelmed with the power of another intimate moment between them. Those definitely never stop surprising him.

Then, he kisses Frank and brings their chests together, his hot flush crashing against Frank's smooth, already cold sweat. That movement affects his hips as well, in that usual craving that Gerard has after sex to be as close to Frank as possible, but it slides Frank's dick easily out of him. In return, Frank hisses and bites his lip, Frank's hands come to his hips and squeeze, and Frank's nails carve deeply into his skin. Gerard knows what's going on.

"You okay?" he asks, concerned, pecking Frank's cheek. Frank nod.

"Could you climb off for a minute, please?" Frank asks. Gerard reminds himself that Frank is wearing a condom and obeys, getting his tee from the driver's seat and sitting down. He manages to expose himself with the awkward way that he gets off from Frank's lap and sits down, but he just had sex with Frank with another couple watching them from a car nearby, so what difference does it make?

By his side, Frank hisses and curses in a low voice while carefully removing the condom. Gerard feels tempted to help him somehow, but it'll be better not to touch Frank's cock now, sensitive as it certainly is, so he bends forward to get his clothes.

"Hey, whatcha doin', c'mere," Frank ays, though, interrupting Gerard. He looks up and feels his hair falling over his face, but Frank is quick to caress his cheek beneath that strand and to put it behind his ear again. Then, smiling, clutching his rumpled t-shirt, Gerard climbs up to Frank's lap again, sitting down carefully this time to not hurt Frank unnecessarily.

Together, but with no words whatsoever, Gerard drops the tee again as they move their hands to the other's face and meet up in a smooth kiss. Gerard inhales deeply while making out with Frank, feeling so many different things at the same time and trying to show it all in his kiss. He hears Frank moaning softly and feels him lowering those stunning hands to his chest, to his hips, where he embraces Gerard and pulls them closer. It's beautiful after such an intense moment. Gerard sighs.

"I love you," he says. Frank laughs at him, making Gerard frown. "What?"

Frank shakes his head. "Nothing. You're just kinda corny, but I like it. I love you too, corny or not."

"You better," Gerard replies, pecking his lips. Frank giggles, but Gerard follows him willingly this time. "I'm gonna get dressed now, if you don't mind."

And Frank lets him move away, climbing off and turning to the driver's seat again. Gerard notices the white splashes sliding down his thighs, his own come on his body and on Frank's as well, and on the seat too.

"Damn," he curses, discarding the t-shirt next to the rest of his clothes and wiping it all off with his fingers. He almost dries them, but Frank grabs his hand and licks it clean. Sensually. His tongue flickers out slowly and his eyes are blown and wide after the orgasm.

"Frank…" he warns. Frank stops when it's fully clean and Gerard can't take his eyes away from him. Frank is too goddamn hot when he teases Gerard, and there's no way to deny that.

But Gerard has to compose himself and get them clean to not prolong the moment too much inside the Corvette, because there are places much more comfortable. Maybe not as sexy as that old lady, but Gerard appreciates comfort too. So soon, he gets the baby wipes from the glove compartment and cleans any trace of come, from the car and their bodies. They get dressed afterwards, in silence at first, but laughing after Frank comments on how much of the movie they missed.

"Well, you probably know it by heart, so you can tell me about it, or we can rent the DVD and watch it at home," Gerard points out smartly. Frank agrees with a nod and a giggle, making Gerard smile proudly at him. He kept his promise and here he is living the immediate consequences. He's very much _pleased._

*

Later, Frank and Gerard are laughing at something about the movie that they didn't see much of as they close the 'Vette doors. It was a great evening and their wide smiles prove it just right. Frank sprays Gerard with thankful pecks on the lips while he closes the garage door and until they get to the doorway. There, they spend some time just looking at each other. They enjoy these little moments in their rareness, especially when Frank leans in to kiss Gerard's mouth and ends up pushing him against the front door. Their hands run freely, Gerard one-handed because he's holding his T-shirt and Frank touching Gerard's bare chest with delight.

Smirking at each other, Gerard uses his key to open the door and get them inside, where they walk freely towards the basement stairs. They have to pass by the living room and Gerard's father and uncle are still sitting there, chatting animatedly about whatever. "Hey, good night," Gerard greets them politely, quickly trying to zip up his jacket before his father notices his naked chest, but failing miserably at it.

"Hello," the uncle says only.

"Hey. Hello, Frank. Gerard, what happened to your T-shirt?" Gerard's father intervenes, one eyebrow high on his forehead making Gerard blush a little. He just shows his father the garment that he's holding securely; Gerard didn't lose his T-shirt in a drive-in session, he simply… didn't need it there. But his father doesn't need to know about that and seems to accept that fact easily, wishing them a good night.

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Frank says courteously, bowing his head and pushing Gerard towards the stairs. He makes it seem like they're in a rush.

Gerard laughs at it, though, at least until his father calls him again. "Oh, and Gerard." He looks back, grabbing Frank's wrist to somewhat calm him down. "Remember what your mother told you before you left."

With that, he turns to Gerard's uncle and leaves the two boyfriends chuckling at each other on their way down the stairs, knowing what he meant. Down in the basement bedroom, Gerard throws his T-shirt to the furthest corner of the bed and invites Frank to take his shoes off. They both do, but Gerard leaves Frank to lie down on the bed and relax a little while he goes on a trip to his closet.

He's completely pumped, from deep inside his chest, after a full week of almost no Frank and a wonderful Saturday night to cover for that. He looks over his shoulder and Frank looks busy undressing himself and opening the bed for them, but Gerard has something else in mind. He just needs it, for how much he missed Frank and the many exciting moments of that night and the magic emotions swimming inside him right now.

Looking down at himself, his jacket half zipped up and his pants still on, and a fresh packet of lube in one hand, Gerard turns around to face Frank again. He's already climbing fully into bed, bare ass dancing in the air until he's lying down at last, and the image gets Gerard smirking.

He also notices the strip of condoms he left on the nightstand before leaving; he had taken the pink condom from it and hadn't bothered to put the strip back into his closet. Maybe it had been something close to fate, or a great sense of opportunity.

After all, he hopes Frank wants to use another condom on him right now, but he takes smooth steps in that direction. First, he climbs in to bed, exposing Frank's nudity and hovering over him, moving his legs to each side of Frank. Frank looks at him rather suspiciously, yet he smirks when Gerard sits on his hips and unzips his jacket slowly and sensually. He says, "I know what my family thinks, and I know what I want right now, but what about you? You wanna go _Dirty Dancing_ on me?" Gerard takes the sachet of lube to his teeth, snarling around it and throwing it at Frank's neck.

Frank smirks and grabs both sides of Gerard's torso, starting to slip the jacket off of Gerard's shoulders, actions and voice clearly stating, "You're so fucking dirty, Gerard."


End file.
